User blog:Tawnypeltlover/Another Monday, Another Week..
So I know we all have that horrible, horrible feeling of when we first wake up on Monday mornings, thinking at first it's Sunday but very quickly realizing you're about to have to go to school for like 5-8 hours.... Yeah, it sucks.. I know we've all got to miss our weekends as well, waking up on a Saturday morning feeling great, thinking for a second you have to go to school and then, "Oh yeah, it's Saturday..." But then you get to school on a Monday, and you think, "Oh, last week went by fast, this won't take long." Well.... Not so much... So I guess what I'm trying to say is that we all hate that feeling of having to go to school EVERY. DAY. But you know what I realized? School is our SAVIOR! Have you ever wondered how you life is going to turn out after you get out of school? I'll just use mine as an example: So I'm going to graduate high school, go to college(I'm not exactly sure what yet...), get a job in Enlgand, live there for the rest of my life and visit my family in America every once in a while, get married, have kids, and life will be good, since my job will pay good enough money to keep the family going. Then you think, "Oh that's gonna be an AMAZING life!" but you remember... you're still in middle/high school(I'm in middle right now xD). So THEN you think about what any kind of productance you are doing now (again this is for myself). Writing books, drawing, doing usual homework, Facebook checks, Warrior Cats RPG(The website, not wiki) and ILWW. So what I thought about is, and the purpose I made this blog, is that when you graduate from high school, you aren't even going to have barely any time for over half of the stuff you are doing now(depending on what job you get) so in college, you won't barely be able to come on here anymore, since you still have to go to classes and study and homework and everything, and after that you have to get a job. And when you have a job you have to worry about THAT. THEN you worry about moving, and making a family, and finding someone to marry, and visiting your family, and EVERYTHING just overfloods you as you realize you only have a short amount of time to do exactly what you want before you HAVE to do things. So I(since I'm in 7th grade) only have about 5 more years to do everything I can as a mid-teen/teenager. And that may seem like a lot of time, but I've already gone through 12 years, and time doesn't seem to be slowing down. So for the people who think that school is lame, and they hate it, and they wish they didn't have to go to it. Be grateful. Being in school gives you the excuse to do anything you want afterward, after your long day of sitting in classes almost falling asleep, and having to learn about the human bodies in you Health class(Yeah, I just went there... O_O) It may not be the funnest thing, but later in life you'll be wishing that you would have gone through your childhood doing the things you could. Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 21:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts